


【兰狼/凯狼】白狼酒馆

by banchu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Summary: 老维瑟米尔早已看穿了一切
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt of Rivia, Lambert/Geralt of Rivia, 兰伯特/杰洛特, 兰狼, 凯狼, 艾斯凯尔/杰洛特





	【兰狼/凯狼】白狼酒馆

诺维格瑞，原翠鸟酒馆地址。

白狼酒馆今日正式营业。

酒馆的牌子上刻着一只栩栩如生的狼头，发的传单上也画着同样的图案，想来喝酒的客人们以为这不过是噱头，就像隔壁的女夜魔妓院也没有女夜魔一样。

谁知客人们看门一看，一头白狼趴在吧台，刚推门进来的人顿时作鸟兽散。

后来还是变色龙旅馆的丹德里恩大师和普西拉小姐再三保证这里绝对没有危险，客人们才慢慢敢进的。

酒客们壮着胆子进来，路过它身边，这匹狼也还是趴在柜台上没动，只在某些人胆子大到上手撸他，才抬起头看人一眼。

这一眼，酒客才发现它的眼睛是纯正的金色，不是寻常狼类的黄色眼睛，更不是蓝色、棕色，是漂亮的灿金色。

不乏贵族开价要买下这匹漂亮的白狼，但不论开多高的价，都被店主给拒绝了。

也有见识广的人想到了一位有白狼之称的猎魔人，他也确实经常出没在这里，外加店主就是一位白发的老狼派猎魔人，有时人们也叫这家酒馆为猎魔人酒馆。

这匹白狼也不是一直都当一个吉祥物的，要是有哪个人它看着顺眼了，可能就主动跳下来，让店老板给它在头上系个头盔似的小托盘，接过酒侍的活，顶着盘子给客人送酒。

某天，常来光顾的酒客发现这里多了两匹狼，不过是黑色的，围在白狼身边打转，争着与白狼交颈、舔吻。

店主解释说发情期到了，这几天它们暂时不出来了。

喝酒的酒客起哄，“这小母狼真幸福哈”，全场一片笑声。

再一转头，不知何时起，柜台旁纠缠在一起的三匹狼都消失不见了，酒客也不去想，继续回到人群中喝酒去。

此时，酒店三楼最豪华的房间里，两位尚未完全褪去狼身，残留着些许黑狼特征的狼派猎魔人将同样情况的杰洛特夹在中间。

二黑一白三条狼尾纠缠着，细长的胃尾毛在持续不断的磨蹭中逐渐交融，黑中有白，白中有黑。

动静渐息后，杰洛特甩尾巴不轻不重的抽了下身后的兰伯特。

“起来，去洗澡”  
“成结了，再躺会儿”

兰伯特横在杰洛特胸前的胳膊丝毫没有动弹的意思。

“结个屁，当我感受不出来吗，每次都用这个当借口……艾斯凯尔”

艾斯凯尔闻言，有些恋恋不舍的在杰洛特的唇上、下巴上又亲昵的啃咬了会儿，起身下了床，把兰伯特也拽下来了。

兰伯特和艾斯凯尔在一边加热他们早就准备好的，但已经变凉的热水，嘴也没闲着，一直嘟嘟囔囔的，又突然绕到了他们变成狼这事儿上。

“我们狼派这突变的副作用还算好的，也有老维瑟米尔照料着，看看沦落到七只猫酒馆的可怜猫咪，还有那条壮的像板砖的蛇，啧，谁知道当猎魔人的代价还有每个月都要变成动物呢，不过我倒是真想坐狮鹫上天飞飞，飞狮也成，不知道这两个学派还有没有人了，可怜我们几个全是陆行动物。”

杰洛特也下了床，试探了一下水温，直接跨进了浴盆。杰洛特在水里舒舒服服泡着，两个在一边裸身烧水的男人活似用完即扔的工具人。

于是兰伯特扯着艾斯凯尔就进了浴盆，这是为数不多艾斯凯尔不反对兰伯特的时候。

这浴盆是定制款，足够容下三个人，是维瑟米尔定制的。

自从某天三个狼形态的猎魔人因为成结连在一起，被迫嗷嗷叫唤、姿态扭曲的来找他解决之后，维瑟米尔就给他们购置了大批新物件，这浴盆只是其中之一，还有超大的床，狼派特制润滑剂等等。

当然，维瑟米尔的表情是非常之精彩的。

三个猎魔人在浴盆里搂抱着，像狼一样又啃又咬以示亲近，最后又演变成了三人水中舞。

水也再一次凉掉了。

等他们再出来，围着浴巾湿淋淋的出门，想打些干净的水来沐浴时，对面的门打开了，维瑟米尔叼着烟斗示意他们进去洗澡，一个一个进。

老维瑟米尔早已看穿了一切，除了他们能蠢到三人成结这个事。


End file.
